Complete Opposites
by LetsEatPancakes
Summary: They were complete opposites. But that didn't mean he didn't love her. Rated K


"We're complete opposites. You know that right?" Hungary muttered, the side of her head lolling lazily onto his shoulder as they sat in awkward silence. Prussia gave no response, his only reply was a small nod of the head and his arm to be laced lankily around her shoulder. "You know it's not polite to ignore some one." she shifted around in his grasp, trying to make herself comfortable without leaning too much into his side. There was no point in giving him ideas, now, was there?  
"I know more than you think, and yes, _I did_ know that, but since when do you think I cared?" Prussia replied flatly, the words rolling out of his mouth like they were some every day greeting and not a cryptic sentence.  
"Pfft, oh really? Like what?" Hungary turned her head in order to look at him, not sure whether it had been a good idea or not to ask such a question.  
To her surprise he looked so utterly not _Prussia_ that it was almost like turning to look at a completely different person. His dark red eyes were trained icily on nothing in particular and appeared to be utterly lost in thought. It wasn't a very Gilbert like stance but some how Hungary prefered it to his usual obnoxious yells and insane self proclaimations of awesomeness. _Gilbert? Why did his human name suddenly come to mind?_  
"I know you utterly hate my guts." he mummbled. His voice was so nonchalant that it seemed almost as if he was reading all of this out of an English Text Book. Usually everything he said was exclaimed with such vigour and eagerness...now...he just sounded depressed.  
"Well that much is obvious you twit." Hungary retaliated. For some reason she felt anger boiling up insider of her lungs as he said this. Something about Prussia knowing (or was it thinking?) that Hungary hated him was unsettling, saddening almost! She just didn't know why.  
"Of course it is. I just had to clarify it for you so that there were no misunderstandings." the familiar hint of sarcasm and friendliness was creeping back into his tone now, it was the side of Prussia that Hungary hated and prefered all at the same time ... for some reason _prefered_ really didn't seem like the right word right about then.  
Suddenly, Hungary had the urge to do what she often did to Prussia. Out do him. Prove him wrong. Make him take-back what he said. Tell him that she _didn't_ hate him.  
"If I hate you so much, why'd you think I'm doing this?" Hungary patted the space beside her head on Prussia's shoulder.  
He looked at her cooly for a moment, his expression dead-pan and revealing nothing. Then he opened his mouth and everything seemed a little bit less serious,  
"'Cause I'm awesome." Hungary couldn't help but sigh at this point, she was really trying hard here! She wanted to prove a point and she was _going_ to prove it. Even if it meant being _nice_ to Prussia.  
Hungary lifted her head from Prussia's shoulder and shifted around a bit so that she was sitting infront of him. She looked straight into the albino's eyes, a look of pure determination on her face and explained,  
"No. _Really_."  
Prussia just looked at her. Bewildered. He really hadn't been expecting that. Why did she want to know _his_ opinion when she had the real answer? It was stupid. If she knew why she was resting her head on his shoulder then she should just tell him and carry on doing it. He...liked it when she did that. It made him feel warmer. It made him feel slightly less alone. It - _She_ - made him happy.  
"Well you're the one who knows the answer." Prussia sighed and looked away. Looking at his hands, his trousers, his shirt, the sky, the ground, _anything_ but her eyes. Her emerald green eyes that reminded him so much of trees. Trees in forests. Like the forest they used to play in when they were kids. When the rules of being a nation and how you could act towards another nation had practically no meaning. Then they grew up. Then the forest was just a vibrant, green memory that brought so many mixed emotions that thinking about it just confused Prussia. He had lived for hundreds, maybe even thousands! of years, met so many people, collected so many memories, done so many things and that forest was still exactly what he came back to every time he needed to be happy, sad or just wanted to blame himself again.  
Blame himself for never saying. Never saying those three words that were so easy to say in theory but every time he saw her he could never let them leave his mouth. They would get stuck in his throat, either that or he would swallow them completely - wanting to cover up his feelings. Oh how he wanted to to do that! To forget that he had ever fallen so deep, hard and foolishly for her. It was one of those things that he wanted forget, but wanted to remember for always.  
"I am." she said.  
He looked up again. Finally meeting her eyes. That green. They were beautiful, they really were. So was she. _Green_. He thought. _Green's the exact opposite of red isn't it? _He sighed mentally; though having eye colours that were the exact opposite shade had nothing to do with how one person felt for another he couldn't help but feel that it did.  
"Before you say anything else." he inturrupted, "I also know that you're right. We are complete opposites."  
Hungary looked at him with a look of complete surprise and some what guilt. What had come over him to say that? Sometimes she really regretted the things she said - especially the things that she said to Prussia. Though it didn't seem possible, Prussia was an expert at reading between the lines and figuring out what people _really_ meant. Too bad he still hadn't figured out what _Hungary_ had really meant even after all these years. Even though he was an expert at working things out, he also, sometimes, took things too literally and held them in his memory forever. Sometimes it was as if he was taking everything as an insult.  
"Okay...well, the reason is," Hungary hesitated. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she didn't know how to say them. Belt them straight out? No, she would end up talking to quickly and have to say it again. Lie? No, she'd never be able to live with herself. Explain slowly and cryptically so it took him a long time to work it out? No, that would just make their next meeting awkward. "...Maybe I...Maybe I don't hate you as much as it seems."  
Prussia looked at her, his eyes narrowed and his mouth ready to throw a come-back...But nothing came.  
"And maybe I don't hate you as much as it seems because I..." Hungary stumbled over her words, blinking madly and screaming mentally at herself to just own up and hand herself over - it wasn't as if she could get a negative response from _Prussia_. "Because I actually quite...quite like you." she paused, looking up at Prussia who was staring blankly at her like a gold fish in a bowl, "But..._like_ _you_ like you."  
Prussia's eyes did nothing but grow wider as she spoke, giving away no emotion at all. Hungary couldn't help but feel stupid. _You idiot. He probably doesn't feel the same way. Even if he did at some point he'd still be mad at you about the whole Austria thing...what was I thinking?_  
Hungary's thoughts were inturrupted by Prussia lunging forward and wrapping his arms around her. She found herself being pulled into a surprisingly warm embrace and being smothered with the fabric of Prussia's shirt.  
"A-Ah!" she exclaimed, clinging unsurely onto the back of his shirt as he did so with her. Though not being able to see his face she could practically _feel_ the huge smile that was plastered over his face at that time and couldn't help but feel accomplished at something or other. "Someone's happy I see."  
"Happy?" Prussia felt more than happy. He felt as though his chest was about to explode at any second - either that or his heart was going to implode on itself any second. "I do believe that I'm not feeling happy but experiencing an undiscovered emotion that is most probably Elizaveta induced."  
"Ha, I didn't know your vocabulary stretched to those lengths." Hungary leant out of his embrace and looked straight at him, "And since when did you start calling me by my real name?"  
Prussia smiled a real genuine smile right about then. Not a smirk, not a grin, not a sarcastic facial expression full of contempt and loathing that he saved only for Austria, Russia and Poland, no, but a real smile. He had to reply with something that would make her smile, he knew, he wanted nothing more than to make her happy.  
"Well, if I get to call you Elizaveta that will give you permission to address me as Gilbert." Prussia explained and pulled Hungary closer to him, so that she was practically sitting in his lap and her head was resting on his chest - not his shoulder.  
Hungary gave him a thoughtful look for a second before saying,  
"Okay, _Gilbert_," she put extra emphasis on his name, either to annoy him or to make him feel happy, she didn't mind which, "You hearby _always_ have permission to call me Elizaveta as long I am _always_ allowed to called you Gilbert."  
"Agreed." he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist, lacing his fingers together as they met at Elizaveta's back. She sighed happily and buried her face in the soft, white material of his shirt.  
"You still haven't _said_ it. I was expecting it to be long out of your mouth by now." Elizaveta smirked, and glanced up at Gilbert, whose serene expression had now turned to one of slight annoyance. He stared at her accusingly for a second, then those three words (plus a few more) that he had wanted to say for so long left his mouth. And they didn't get stuck in his throat. They left swiftly and lingered in the air for the rest of that night, but not as much as the ones that followed.  
"I love you, so much. I always have. And you know what? I disagree with you actually, we are not complete opposites what so ever. In fact, I think we are very much alike."

**The Extremely Cheesy But Feels Smothered End**


End file.
